


Pucky Barnes Scores Again

by SmallDickSteveRogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Art, Gen, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/pseuds/SmallDickSteveRogers
Summary: He's always angry. It's the puckwashing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Pucky Barnes Scores Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).




End file.
